Mine Forever
by 8Bitstudiosfanfic
Summary: Yandere! Ymir x Christa...Because I couldn't find any to read myself... Basically Christa is captured by Ymir...May continue later.
1. Capture

**Okay...So this is the first time I've ever written a Yandere fan fic, so sorry if it's kindof sucky...Also this fan fiction does NOT in anyway express my feeling toward the YmiKuri ship...Because they're a cute couple...I just really needed Some Yander! Ymir x Christa.**

* * *

><p>"Christa, If you keep hiding... I may have to punish you~" Ymirs voice rang through the empty halls of the Survey Corps HQ. The tall brunnet was looking for her beloved one. Unbeknownst to her, the short blonde was hiding in the closet of the Girls dormatry.<p>

_'She dosen't know where I am,' _She thought in an attempt to calm herself, _'She won't find me.' _It was all so fast, she could hardly believe what had happened...

One minute she had been talking in the stables with Reiner, the two enjoying themselves in conversation. And then the next Reiner was bleeding under Ymir's boot, both blondes pleading for her to stop. When she eventually did, she began to advance onto Christa. The ladder ran towards the headquarters, hiding herself in the closet of the girls dorm.

And that's what brings us to the present time, Ymir searching for the sweet blonde the adored above all else. Needless to say, Christa was scared out of her mind. Ymir could be cold, but she didn't think she'd actually try to kill a comrade... Christa covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that escaped her throat as the fresh tears that pooled in her eyes trailed down her cheeks.

All of the sudden, she heard the sound of the door being open. Footsteps ecoed in the room, coming closer and closer to the closet. The blonde backed into a far corner, as if it would sheild her, hide her from this monster. The closet door swung outwards, revealing Ymir. A deadly looking smirk on her face.

Christa wanted to scream, but the tall brunette that stood before her covered her mouth. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Christa struggled to escape from her grasp, but it was no use.

"You seem tired, sweety," Ymir stated, "Perhaps you should take a nap..." the brunette raised her arm, swinging it violently at Christa. The blonde was knocked unconciouss.

_'Now she's all mine..." _she tought, _'Mine and no one elses. Forever!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I may continue this... but I'm posting this during school Right now... (Shhhhhh! Don't tell on meeeeee)<strong>

**-8Bits**


	2. Trapped

Christa slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her vision swimming. She attempted to move, only to find that her hands and legs had been bound down.

_'Where...where am I?' _ She looked at her surroundings. There was a door at the other end of the room, and she appeared to have been laying down on a bed. There was a table in the corner of the room, and a drawer was next to the bed.

Christa struggled against the bindings, hoping they would loosen in some way. Instead, she was met with pain. The ropes were cutting into her skin, causing her a great amount of pain. She swore she saw small amounts of blood trail unto her hands.

The door bust open, a tall figure walked in, closed and locked the door, and approched Christa. It was Ymir. The blonde attempted to speak, only to discover that there was a gag in her mouth, adding to the discomfort she was in.

"Oh, baby, does that hurt?" Ymir asked, "Here, let me fix that." the brunette untied the gag and placed the cloth on the drawer.

"Y-ymir...What's going on?" Christa asked, "Wh-where are we?" She was frightened as to what was happening.

"Relax, honey...You're safe here," Ymir answered, "I had to take you away from those horrible people." Horrible people? Was she talking about the others?...Reiner, was he alive? Millions of questions filled her head at once.

"Y-Ymir...let me go..." Christa pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Christa..." Ymir said sternly, "They'll take you away from me. Now the I must be heading back, don't want to cause any suspision." She tied the gag back around Christa's head, despite her protests. She walked out of the room, locking the door behind her, and departed from the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Shhhh. Im in Language...2 in one day... nice...<strong>

**UPDATE: I'm going through the chapters to fix minor errors and give them some greater details.**

**-8Bits**


	3. Deathly

It was just like any other night in the mess hall: Eren and Jean were Bickering, Mikasa was trying to break up the fight, and Sasha and Connie were stealing food. Ymir walked in casually, as to not draw attention to herself. She got two loaves of bread (Stuffing one in her pocket) and sat down with the others. Everything was going normally, until:

"Hey have you guys seen Christa anywhere?" Sasha questioned.

"D-didn't she go to check on the horses with Reiner?" Bertholdt stated.

"Well yeah, But that was hours ago!" Connie pointed out.

"You seen them anywhere, Ymir?" Armin asked. Ymir just looked down.

"No." She lied. Everyone just stared.

"If Ymir doesn't even know..." Sasha began.

"Wow...this is Serious. And I don't use that word lightly!" Connie exclaimed.

"Maybe we should report this to the Commander?" Jean suggested. Everyone thought this was a good idea. Well, almost everyone.

"I'm sure they're fine," Ymir insisted, "We shouldn't let our imaginations get the better of us." And on tht note she left the dinning hall and walked in a random direction.

"Maybe we should see if they're still at the stables?" Bertholdt stated.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Eren agreed. The group left for the stables, Unbeknownst to what they would encounter.

* * *

><p>Christa was still laying down on the bed when Ymir came back.<p>

_'Good to see she behaved while I was gone.'_ the brunette thought as she sat down next to her. Ymir then procceded to gently run he fingers through Christa's golden locks. Even when she was tied up and gagged, she still looked cute. The brunette stroked her cheek gently. Christa flinched at the gester and opened her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine!" Ymir teased, Christa looked away, "Aww, c'mon babe. I brought you some food!" The blondes eyes widened at the mention of food, she haden't eaten anything since that morning. Ymir pulled the extra loaf of bread out of her pocket, then she untied the gag in Christa's mouth. The brunette began ripping off pieces of bread and feeding them to the blonde until there was nothing left.

Ymir cupped the blondes cheek, slowly bringing her face closer to her own. Their lips met. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a rough, hungry kiss. At first, Christa made no attempt to respond. The grip Ymir had on her face tightened. The blonde gave out a small wimper before finally responding into the kiss.

Ymir began to explore Christa's cavern with her tounge. The blonde bit down. Ymir pulled away, small amounts of blood dripped from her mouth. The two exchanged glares. Then, the brunette pulled out a knife. Christa's eyes widened with fear. Ymir scraped the daggar up and down into the blondes neck. Christa made small yelps as blood poured from the crimson wound.

"Your skin is... delicate." Ymir stated, continuing the motions.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Christa blurted out.

"Oh, Are you?" Ymir asked, pulling the knife away. Christa made a small wimper and nodded her head.

"Good girl..." Ymir put the daggar away, "We'll, I'm afraid i must be going now." She said walking to the door. "G'night, princess!" Ymir turned off the lights, Left the room, and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were at the stables, still looking for Reiner and Christa.<p>

"Well, It's obvious that they left." Eren sadly stated, "Maybe we should just-"

"Oh...M-my God!" Bertholdt screamed from the other side of the building. Everyone ran over where he was. Bertholdt was kneeling, tears in his eyes and a bloodied body in his hands.

"R-Reiner? Reiner! W-wake up!" The tall brunett pleaded, shaking his friend slightly. The blond didn't make any response. At first, no one said anything, but it was Mikasa who spoke up.

"Bertholdt... I think he's gon-"

"N-no! He can't be..." Berthold put his ear up to Reiner's chest.

No sounds came to his assurance...

The tears that he had been holding back poured from his eyes as he sobbed on his friends chest.

"Reiner," Bertholdt barely spoke above a whisper, "Please...You said we would do this together. You promised you would be by my side the whole way through. Please, don't leave me alone...I can't get through this without you." It pained everyone to see Bertholdt in this state. Reiner was practically his brother, they grew up in the same village together. Eren walked up to comfort the colossal teen. Everyone else began murmuring to eachother

"Wh-who could of done this?" Sasha wondered.

"I don't think anyone here would have killed him." Jean stated matter-of-factly. Armin seemed off in space. He murmmered a single word...

"Christa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun! <strong>

**Managed to make this chapter a little longer...**

**Poor Bert...**

**UPDATE: I had to make Bertholdt sadder for his friends death...I'm sorry. And also some fixes with the knife scene.**

**-8bits**


	4. Help

Ymir walked into the Girls dorm, only to find Sasha and Mikasa waiting for her... They had looks of suspision on their faces.

"Soo, Ymir... Where were you just now?" Sasha asked

"I was looking for Christa," Ymir answered in her usual tone, "Why?"

"We found Reiner by the stables..." Mikasa stated, "He had been bloodied up and wasn't breathing."

"Is that so?" Ymir asked, "Tis a sad day when one of your comrades dies... and an even sadder one when it isn't caused by titans, but rather an unknown human..." Their glares softened.

"So then... You don't know anything about what happened?" Sasha said confused.

"No. I don't..."

"See Mikasa? I told you!"

"It still had to be asked..." Everyone went to their bunks for a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Christa was sprawled out on the bed. She couldn't sleep. Her body felt sore all over. and Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.<p>

_'Why would she do this?' _The blonde thought to herself, slightly in denial of the recent events, _'I can't believe that she'd actually...Why, Ymir. Why?' _The tears fell, one rolled unto the cut she had recieved earlier, but she didn't care. Her heart hurt even more... Would she ever get out off this place? Is she going to die here? Millions of questions rolled into her mind at once..

'_Someone, Please._

_Help me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... bit of writers block... fret not, i have ways to deal with It so I'll be posting soon...<strong>

**-8Bits**


	5. Discovered

Breakfast was weird for everyone the next moring, What with Reiner's murder and Christa's dissappearance. Bertholdt was hardly eating, his grief overpowering his need for food. The others attempted to comfort him, but it just ended with Bertholdt burying his head in his arms and sobbing. After some time, Ymir had enough off the commotion and left the mess hall, smuggling extra bread with her.

The brunette snuck out of the headquarters and began walking through the nearby forest. She eventually reached the small cabin where Christa was 'staying' in.

_'Hopefully she's not trying to escape'_ the brunette thought as she put the key in the lock. Much to her surprise, she found Christa lying face down on the floor, wimpering. As if she was acting on instinct, Ymir ran over and scooped the blonde in her arms. She planted a kiss on Christa's forehead.

"What happened?" Ymir asked concerned.

"I fell off the bed." Christa told her.

"You need to be more careful..." Ymir gave her an affectionate squeeze and once more kissed the blondes forehead, "Don't worry, I'm here now." The taller woman seemed in a good mood at the moment

_'I wonder...'_

"Ymir...Do you think you could maybe... take off the bindings on my hands?" Christa asked causiously.

"Why would I do that?" Ymir responded

"Well, they're really tight...And they're cutting into my wrists, Enough to bleed..." Ymir pondered for a moment... then she began to untie the knotted rope.

"If you had told me they were too tight in the first place, I would have loosened them a little..." Ymir told her.

"O-oh..." Christa said sheepishly. The ropes slipped off her arms and she rubbed her wrists. They had markings where the rope had dug into her skin and blood slowly oozed from one of the cuts.

Ymir wiped away some of the blood from Christa's wrists using what had previously been a gag. Then she proceeded to hand her the bread she had smuggled. Christa ate the bread slowly, savoring the taste.

Once the blonde had finished, Ymir pulled her in for a kiss. Christa didn't bother resisting, afraid of repeating what had happened the night before. They stayed like this for a few minutes, then Ymir moved her back unto the bed. She bound Christa's wrists unto one of the posts using the ropes.

"This is just so you won't fall off again," The brunnet explained, "And I won't make them as tight this time, But don't even think about escaping...Got it?" The blonde nodded in response and Ymir left.

The second the door closed, Christa let out a defeated sigh. _'I'm never going to get out of this...am I?' _She thought, _'I'm just going to die here...I bet the others don't even miss me-'_

A light suddenly shown into her eyes. She looked up to the window, Which had been boarded up. A piece of a wood plank had been broken off. A pair of bright blue eyes were staring down at her. They seemed to be horrified, yet relieved at the same time. A strand of blonde hair slid down onto the persons face.

"A-armin!

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! But yeah, Armin figured it out!<strong>

**-8Bits**


	6. Promise

_'Huh? That weird I don't remember this part of the forest,' _Armin thought quietly to himself as he walked along a trail he had found,_ 'Am I...Lost? _his original intention was to take a morning stroll to the lake, but he took a wrong turn and ended up on this unfamiliar route.

After a few more minutes of walking, He noticed what appeared to be a cabin off in the distance. It seemed abandoned, the windows were boarded up and the wood was chipping off, But someone was there. They appeared to have been locking the door. Armin couldn't tell if it was a friend or an enemy, so he stayed hidden.

After some time, the figure left. As soon as Armin was sure they were far enough away, he ran up to the window of the cabin. Some of the wood that covered the windows looked a little rotten and old. The blond carefully chipped away some of the wood. A chunk of it fell off, creating a hole big enough for him to see some of the inside.

He looked through the hole was horrified at what he was looking at. Christa had been bound down to a bed. Her eye's full of fear and shock.

"A-Armin!" Her voice was slightly muffled by the building. Armin rushed over to the door and franticaly twisted the knob, hoping that it would open. When no such thing happened, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, dulled knife. He inserted the blade into the key hole. Armin slowly turned the knife.

_**Click!**_

The door unlocked and he pushed it open, Running towards Christa. Armin enveloped the blonde girl into a hug, Then pulled away to look at her.

"Wh-What happened to you!" he asked conceringly.

"It was..Ymir, " Christa answered him, "Sh-She brought me her..." Armin reached over to the bindings and sliced at them, but the old knife couldn't cut through the thick ropes.

"This isn't going to work," Armin informed, "The blade is too dull."

"Is there anything else?"

"...I have another knife, back in the boys dorm...I could go and get it, but if I came back right away, Ymir might get suspious...and I wouldn't be able to tell anyone either, She might overhear and try to...Y-you know." She understood what Armin had to do. The boy got up to leave.

"You are going to come back for me...Right?" Armin stopped in his tracks. He turned hi head towards Christa.

"...I'm going to come back and free you, then we'll tell the commander everything that happened. But in order to do that, I'll have to leave for a bit.. I'm not going to abandon you, I Promise." The blond boy gave her a salute. Then he left, making sure to re-lock the door incase Ymir came back.

_'Christa's trusting you with this," _Armin thought, _"You better not screw this up, Arlert!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh Armin you're so brave. You'll totally save Christa...OR WILL YOU?<strong>

**Leave reviews If you have any feed back that you'd like to give me.**


End file.
